Let the Fireworks Light Up Your Night
by keepcalmandcarryon20
Summary: Rachel and Quinn spend their first Fourth of July together. And, well, things don't go as planned. Fluff induced. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even some fireworks :'(**

**A/N: A WILD STORY APPEARS! Yeah, I know. It's been a while. Shut up :P My other story is on an unofficial hiatus. Sorry folks. But this one literally just came to me. Whoo one shots! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I hope everyone had a nice Fourth of July (or just July 4****th**** if you're not from the USA xD)**

**Let the Fireworks Light Up Your Night**

_No, no, no, no, no! It's not supposed to be like this! _The blonde paced around her room, hands pulling her hair in stress. It was just past 1 in the afternoon, and it was raining. Hard. With no intention of stopping.

"GAH! Our first Fourth of July was not supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be sunny, and warm, and perfect, and we'd have a picnic, and then it would turn into a beautiful night and we'd cuddle as we watched the fireworks!"

The bleep of her phone knocked Quinn out of her pacing trance. Walking over to her bed, where she had previously thrown her phone, she opened the text message. It was from Rachel.

**Hey i take it the picnic is cancelled :/ you still coming over, though? – R**

Glaring at the rain through her window, Quinn punched out her reply

**Of course im still comin over! mother nature cant stop THAT – Q**

She only had to wait a minute for a reply.

**Okie doke! :) be careful, missy. having a pancake as a girlfriend is not in "Rachel Berry's 25 year plan for stardom!" XOXO – R**

Rolling her eyes in amusement at her girlfriend, Quinn replied.

**Yes mother :P ill be over in 15 – Q**

**XXX**

Quinn didn't show up at the Berry's doorstep in 15 minutes like she planned for. Instead, she dripped on their doorstep about an hour and a half later. 10 seconds after ringing the doorbell, she heard footsteps running on the other side of the door. As soon as she had the door open, Rachel started ranting at Quinn.

"Where have you been? It's been an hour and a half! You said you'd be here in fiftee –" Rachel finally noticed her girlfriend soaked to her bones, hair matted to her face, and the most pathetic look on the blonde's face.

"Quinn! Aw, baby! What happened? Come in, come in! Let's get you dried!" Grabbing Quinn's cold hand, Rachel dragged the poor girl inside. Quinn let Rachel drag her up to her room, waving to the Berry men reading on the sofa on the way up. Getting to Rachel's yellow room, Rachel quickly searched through her dresser for something suitable for her wet girlfriend. (No innuendo intended).

"Aha! Here – it's a pair of sweats and a shirt you left here once. Thank god you come over here often." Rachel threw the clothes to Quinn and lay on the bed waiting for her to change in the bathroom.

Quinn walked out clad in her new clothes and her wet hair now in a pony tail. However, the most adorable pout Rachel Berry had ever seen still adorned her face.

"Aw, come here, babe." Rachel cooed. Quinn walked glumly over to the bed, and fell flat on her face and buried herself into Rachel's side.

"This has been the worst Fourth of July ever. And that's even including that one when I got my period for the very first time – in my white shorts. My Uncle Jud still has yet to let me live that down. Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

Calming down from her giggles, Rachel ran a soothing hand down her girlfriend's back.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But why is it so bad?" She asked, still chuckling a little.

"Ugh, _everything_ went wrong. I was supposed to wake up early to make your favorite cake, so, of course my alarm clock breaks and I wake up late _just_ to find out my mom used the ingredients to bake something for her work's party. _Then_ Mother Nature screwed me over by _pouring. _And coming on the way over here – my car breaks down! That's why I was late! I had to walk all the way over here!"

"Why didn't you just call me? Someone from the Berry Clan would have come picked you up, silly."

"I was getting there," Quinn grumbled. "My phone, _apparently, _is still on my bed!" Quinn heaved a sigh into Rachel's side. "This was supposed to be perfect, Rach. It's our first Fourth of July, and, yeah, it's not the _biggest _holiday, but I still want to make each one perfect. We were supposed to sit outside and watch the fireworks together. And we'd cuddle. And we'd have a picnic. And-and-and-GAH!"

Despite Quinn acting slightly like a child over the whole ordeal, according to Rachel, the brunette couldn't help but feel touched that her girlfriend wanted their first Fourth of July to be perfect. Smiling down at her, Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek and looked her in the eyes.

God, she would never get tired of looking in those hazel eyes.

"Babe, it's okay." Pressing a finger to Quinn's lips when Rachel saw her begin to interrupt her, she kept talking. "It is, silly. We can have a picnic tomorrow and do fireworks then, too. But it's perfect because you're here: with me in my bed." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Quinn laughed, slapped the girl's thigh, and rolled away.

"Oh my god. You did _not_ just do that," Quinn laughed out walking over to the window.

"What?" Rachel pouted.

Shaking her head, Quinn replied, "Sometimes I wonder why I go out with you."

Rolling to the edge of her bed, Rachel looked at Quinn with her "show face" on.

"Because you loooooove me!"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do."

"Good! Now that we have that settled, come back over here! I haven't kissed you yet today!" Rachel said grabbing the air in Quinn's directions.

Laughing to herself, Quinn walked back over to her girlfriend. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, she smiled sweetly and bent in to kiss the love of her life. When their lips met, Quinn saw her own fireworks for the Fourth of July.

Pulling back from the kiss, hazel eyes raked over the girl in front of her.

With a grin the blonde leaned back in for another kiss.

And, let's just say, there were plenty of fireworks to make up for the planned ones. And _these, _these were better.

_Oh yeah, _Quinn thought, _hell of a lot better._


End file.
